fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fingers of Mankind
"In this dark cathedral that is mankind, The Godhead's flock grows. Within his holy light we dwell, singing the glory of our faith, rewarded as the lustre of his golden self fills our sallow visages with his holy word. Our redeemer, our God - truer than any sage's pomp - The Guardian and Father of Humanity. We feel his truth in our blood. We hear his words in our dreams. This foul shell of a galaxy shall burn in cleansing fire, melting all taint. And as the last sinner draws his last putrid breath, so shall our faith be proven and divine light be shower'd from the heavens." '' —Pledge made by every newly initiated member of the Fingers of Mankind upon their full initiation.'' "The Patriarch is the light and the way. All his actions are for the benefit of mankind, who are his people. Who is the king of eternity? God is the king. The Patriarch is God and God is The Patriarch. God loves no man, but he does love mankind." —Prayer made on every dawn by every Finger, declaring the divinity of The Patriarch Summary The Fingers of Mankind, also known as The Guardians of Man, and The Devils of Light, are the greatest soldiers seen in the galaxy today. The are known as the "Anathema of Life" by rebel organisations within the Ministry of Humanity, for they are committers of mass genocide to alien races and human civilians alike, driven forth by their insatiable devotion to only the leader of mankind to eradicate imperfection from all corners of the galaxy in his name. Ironically, they are hardly human, conceived through a cloning process using the genes of the Hadou themselves, their ageing vastly accelerated by technology. One hour after conception, they are already fully grown men, fully indoctrinated with the information they are implanted with upon their birth, and loyal servants of the Godhead. One day after conception, they are already fully educated in military tactics, as well as how to perfectly perform all the psychic powers they inherited from their gene-fathers with experience exceeding that of even the most deadly assassin or knight. One week after conception, they are deployed into the outer galaxy, sent wherever they were trained to be. Some might go straight to the battlefield to join the quadrillions of their gene-brothers in combat for the Godhead, some might go to the warships that pilot ever more soldiers to the bloody borders of man's empire, and some may be stationed in already occupied zones, acting as a Schutzstaffel-like police force where their word is absolute law. Due to their nature as clones of various Hadou, the capabilities of a Finger are absurdly above anything imaginable by a normal human. In the presence of a Finger, most humans will collapse to their knees, overwhelmed by both terror and awe at their sheer superiority. The prior of these emotions is rightfully apt, as The Fingers feel no compassion for the very people they are meant to protect, viewing them as apes, base and primitive, frail and depraved, unfitting to be little more than a stain on their superior's boots. This attitude has permeated entire legions, perhaps an invisible commentary on the nature of the Hadou they spawned from. Concerning indeed, for they were made by the Godhead to be the stewards and protectors of humanity, walking with it and holding it's hand until it could run and fly by itself, an ideal of compassion that has been twisted and perverted thrice. Once by his Hadou, who believed humanity to be a doomed thing that needs to be left behind. Twice by The Fingers, who view humanity as slaves and obstacles to the eradication of alien "scum". And then thrice by humanity itself, which has allowed itself to fall on it's knees and kiss the feet of all three of it's higher-ups. But every now and then, there is a break in the clouds, with the advent of a good soul who knows the value of the Godhead's compassion, and shall become an esteemed individual. Even if only for a short time before their death. Summary Tier: '''At least '''High 8-C '''Physically. Up to '''7-A with Psychic Powers Name: 'The Fingers of Mankind, The Guardians of Man, The Devils of Light, The Anathema of Life '''Origin: 'Of Gods and Men 'Gender: '''Varies. Can be either Male or Female '''Age: '''Varies heavily. The youngest can be only a week or so old, whereas the oldest can potentially be 1,000 years of age. '''Height: '''8'0" on average '''Classification: '''Genetically Modified Humans, Soldiers of The Patriarch, Clones or "Gene-Sons" of the Hadou, Psychics, "Gestalts" '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Able to block any method of perceiving themselves from their opponent's mind. This includes visual, auditory, or even-contact based), Intangibility, Reality Warping, Superhuman Weapon Skill (Each finger has complete knowledge and mastery of all weapons and arts ever produced by mankind), Superhuman Martial Art Mastery (Imbued with absolute mastery of every martial art or skill ever learned by mankind), Vastly Augmented Senses (Able to perceive anything using their regular sense 100,000 times better than any normal human), Resistance to attacks of the Telepathic, Telekinetic, Mental, Power-Nullifying, Temperature-Related, Radioactive, Energy-Based, and Pressure Related nature (most of which is via Hyper Armour), Immunity to most Poisons and Toxins, as well as most Diseases, Electricity Manipulation (via Legionnaire's Talons), Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (with the Godbreaker Blades), Power Nullification (Able to sever a being's connection to their Psychic Powers by cutting them with the Godbreaker Blades), Barrier Creation '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Building Level Physically (Even weakened Fingers are able to tear apart steel doors like spider webs, as well as destroy reinforced tanks with only 4 strikes with their bear hands). Up to Mountain Level with Psychic Powers (Have been shown to bust mountain ranges with energy blasts) Speed: 'At least '''Massively Hypersonic '(Regular Fingers were able to strike 1000 times in a second, and the Legionnaire Talon shoots bolts close to real lightning) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 100 '(Able to lift up exceptionally heavy tanks with their bear hands and force them onto their backs, crushing the crew from the inside) '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Building Level (Are able to hurt each other with physical blows) Durability: At least Large Building Level Physically. Higher with Hyper Armour. Up to 'Mountain Level '''with Psychic Powers (Should be able to generate the same kind of power they use for their offence to their barriers) '''Stamina: '''Massively Superhuman (Able to fight for weeks on end without tiring. A few notable individuals have been able to trek across entire countries while in a near death state) '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range due to their longer limbs. Higher using the Godbreaker Blades. A few Kilometres with Plasma Cannons and Rifles. Potentially Thousands of Kilometers with Psychic Powers. '''Standard Equipment: ' * '''Godbreaker Blade: '''Optional blade wielded by a number of higher-ranking individuals. The blade is imbued with the psychic energy of the wielder, granting it the ability to cut through almost any man-made material, as well as harm usually untouchable beings, and sever their connection to the route that generates psychic powers. * '''Hyper Armour: '''Armor worn by every common member of the Fingers. Generates a powerful shield around itself that lessens the influence of all forms of attacks, allowing for a great amount of durability. The craftsmanship of the armour is such that a worthy mechanic could examine it for decades and find no flaw or chink in it, meaning that it can only be overpowered through sheer force. * '''Legionnaire's Talon: '''Optional attachment to the Hyper Armour, a claw with a built-in electric conductor that acts like an EMP, capable of disabling even complex machinery. The claw also emits electricity comparable to lightning bolts. * '''Plasma Cannon: '''Basic attachment to the Hyper Armour worn by every Finger. Fires bolts of energy that are intense enough to vaporise multiple steel beams with their heat. '''Intelligence: '''Genius. Even just an hour or so after their conception, Fingers are masters of all martial arts and weapons ever designed by man, as well as possessing vast knowledge on military tactics and mechanics, as well as occult lore. '''Weaknesses: '''Somewhat conceited and arrogantly confident in their abilities. Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Of Gods and Men